


High Performance

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Car_Sex, Kink, M/M, Sex, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's getting a new car, whether he wants one or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt of 'Vehicular'.
> 
> **Son of Note:** While I do not condone leaving an engine running while parked, work with me here, people. It's fiction. Also, I do not have a car kink, but Nicci does – specifically involving [this car](http://www.lexus.com/fcv/lf_a.html).  
> **Warning:** No spoilers, but there may be a bad pun or two in there.

"No," Ianto said, shaking his head. "I'll get my own, Jack. Once the insurance..."

Jack's hand covered his mouth. "Then consider it a loan. I'll have it transferred to my name, but you _will_ take it. I drove your car into the bay, I _will_ make it up to you."

Ianto shook his head, working up a good argument against Jack's extravagant gift.

"Besides," Jack continued, "it's a Lexus, it's cool, it's sleek and sexy – you'll complement each other fantastically."

Ianto raised an eyebrow and looked at the car, then back at Jack. Taking hold of Jack's wrist he pulled the hand away. "Are you seriously telling me that you shopped for a car that would go well with my suits?"

Jack shook his head, a small grin on his face. "I shopped for a car that would go well with _you_ \- suit or no suit."

Staring at him, Ianto tried to understand this. He would have gone out to get a car that would be sturdy, economic and not so flashy that Jack would ever feel an urge to 'borrow' it again – even for an impromptu alien hunt through Cardiff. Or especially for an impromptu alien hunt through Cardiff...

Opening his mouth to repeat his no, he stopped. There was something about the way that Jack was looking at the car and back at him, then the car again and... Ianto ran a finger along the wing mirror, keeping an eye on Jack.

There was a soft inhalation of air, barely audible. Ianto walked around the car, letting the tips of his fingers trail over the cool metal, barely touching. It _was_ a nice car, if a bit flashy for Ianto's taste.

Jack shifted where he stood and Ianto hid a grin. There was definitely something there. "So, you think this car makes me look good," he said.

"No," Jack replied, stepping forward and watching Ianto with an almost hungry look. "You make this car look fantastic."

Ianto fought the urge to roll his eyes and settled for focusing on the concrete floor of the sublevel car park. He took a step back and leaned against the Torchwood SUV parked next to the Lexus and took his time to look at the black Lexus. It _was_ nice, sleek and... well, he couldn't tell Jack that it wasn't a sexy car, because it was.

Only, obviously, it had a much more interesting impact on Jack than it had on Ianto. Jack was breathing a little faster, he noticed, and there was the telltale flicker of the tongue against his lower lip and the flush of heat that added a little colour to Jack's neck and a shine to his eyes.

Ianto allowed himself a small smile.

Pushing away from the SUV, Ianto went back over to the Lexus. He took his time for another wander around it, all the while keeping his eyes on Jack instead of the shiny surface of the car. As he finished his circuit, he kept walking, though this time, instead of the car, he walked around Jack. His fingers skirted the coat and down the shoulders, slipping to cross over Jack's waist to the other arm, up it, over the shoulder and down his back.

Jack's breathing sped up and Ianto came to a stop right before him. "I take it you would like to show me the ...interior as well," he said quietly, not for a moment breaking eye contact with Jack.

Jack's eyes widened a fraction and then a slow, heated smile curved his mouth and Ianto knew it had been the right choice to make when he'd told the others that they'd be out for the afternoon, and to only contact them if truly needed.

He had to wonder for a moment if any of them would be watching them on the internal CCTV, then shrugged to himself. It wasn't as if they didn't know what would be going on.

Stepping back toward the car, Ianto licked his lips and gestured behind him. "Time to have a look."

"You'll love it," Jack said, voice warm and husky. "I can promise you that."

"We'll have to see about that," Ianto replied. He allowed his gaze to slide down Jack's body and linger on the erection he could just make out under the shadows of the coat.

Ianto allowed Jack to open the driver's side door for him and slid into the car, almost groaning when the seat turned out to fit perfectly under him. Not bad at all. The interior was only lit by the light above the rear view mirror and it was switched off when Jack closed the door.

Ianto watched through the windscreen as Jack walked around the front of the car. There wasn't a lot of light in the car park, but the yellowish overhead fixtures that made everything else look like death warmed over, didn't seem to mar Jack's good looks in the least.

Then again, maybe Ianto was just a little biased.

The light switched on in the car, briefly, when Jack opened his door and slid into his seat. Then they returned to the almost darkness as he shut the door.

For a moment they sat side by side and Ianto focused on the sound of Jack's breathing. It seemed the small interlude had done nothing to bring Jack's arousal down. And quite frankly, Ianto had a bit of a Pavlovian response to an aroused Jack Harkness. His own body tended to take that as a cue to get worked up as well.

Ianto shifted a little in his seat and covered it well enough by reaching for the gear shift to check the position before reaching up to the key. His fingers closed around the key, and then Jack's hand closed over his.

Turning his head a little, he watched Jack's face in the gloom as he twisted the key, feeling Jack's hand moving in perfect unison with his. The lights of the dashboard came on, casting a strange glow on Jack's face. Ianto licked his lips again, a little at war with himself, because as much as he loved teasing Jack, he wanted very much just to lean over and plant a slow, lingering kiss on his lips.

As it were, Jack's hand tightened over his and Ianto trod down the clutch and followed the movement. The car rumbled to life under him and Ianto closed his eyes, appreciating the clear noise of the engine.

Ianto let Jack guide his hand down to the gear shift, but where he was ready to change it into first gear, Jack stayed his hand.

Ah.

Ianto lifted his foot from the clutch and grinned. It was a good thing the air circulation of the car park was as good as it were.

Rubbing his thumb over the knob at the top of the gear shift, Ianto took a deep breath. He lifted his hand, taking Jack's with him, and reached over to put it down on top of Jack's erection.

"You really do like the car, don't you?" he whispered. "You enjoy how it looks, how sleek it is. You enjoy the rumble of power under and around you, how it vibrates through you and makes you hot. Turns you on."

Jack's breathing stuttered and Ianto closed his hand over Jack's cock, feeling the heat and hardness through the trousers.

"You would gladly have me drive for hours and hours, while you sit next to me, getting harder with each shift of the gears," Ianto continued, repeating the movement of his thumb, though this time against the covered head of Jack's cock.

Gasping, Jack growled out something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Ianto asked, fighting to keep his voice as even as possible. It wasn't as if his own cock wasn't begging for attention.

"Yes," Jack ground out, arching up into the touch, at the same time tightening his grip over Ianto's hand.

Ianto grinned. "Eventually you'd ask me to pull over on some side road where no one would come by. You'd be breathing hard, you'd be fighting to get out of the car, barely able to move, barely able to think," he said quietly. "Then you'd order me out; bend me over the hood of the car. You'd undo my belt, you'd pull down my trousers and my underwear in one movement and then you'd fuck me over the very hood of the car that made you so hard in the first place."

With that, he twisted his grip on Jack, who came, body shuttering with his release, breathing rasping over the sound of the engine idling.

Ianto let go, caressing Jack's limp hand as he did so and leaned back in his seat. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a satisfied grin.

He didn't move when a few moments later, his seat was pushed back and his trousers undone. When Jack's heated breath hit his cock, Ianto maybe possibly, though, have trembled a little.

The car was a keeper, Ianto decided. He couldn't very well return it when they'd had sex in it.

Besides, he couldn't wait to take Jack for a ride.

The End


End file.
